Hero (Part 1)
Hero Part 1 'is the sixth chronological episode of Digbuildlive, belonging to a four part episode. Description ''A mysterious player protects a humble village from a greedy railroad baron trying to encroach on their land. The clock is ticking...and so is the TNT. Sypnosis (Part 1) Tim awakes to see his world under development attack by a shifty Baron, and soon sets off to a far away site. Plot Tim is asleep in his bed while he has another dream about the Nether Portal in more nightmarish detail and he is soon woken up by a loud sound. In the morning Tim sees many workers and Sally working on the surrounding area; getting rid of hills, trees, grass & mountains. After seeing that half his house is missing Tim tries to attack the Foreman 226 but is stopped by a few moving mine carts & soon finds out that the workers aren't to blame, but his land was apparently claimed upon. Meanwhile another worker finds a Zombie spawner & the Foreman sends for the The TNT Boys, who appear a few seconds later on their horses which brings an unsettling vibe. Not to sooner after they arrive the leader blows up the Zombie dungeon & tries to give Tim a Zombie Head as a "Going-away present" but rejects it nevertheless. A few minutes later a stagecoach comes to the site "late" holding the eccentric yet flamboyant, The Mayor to overlook the progress & he notices that Tim hasn't left yet. The Mayor then tells Tim that someone known as "Baron Cobbleblock" has bought the surrounding territory to place a new transcontinental railroad across the world & the area that Tim lived in is the land plot of "Cuberly Hills". The Mayor soon leaves due to oncoming night but not before seeing that he has a Command Block, all the workers soon start to log off as well whilst Tim watches in horror & decides to find this Baron. Characters *Tim *Foreman 226 *The TNT Boys *Reginald *The Mayor *Lawrence *Sally Credits Story *'''James Duvall *'Justin Ribeiro' *'Bootstrap Buckaroo' 'Animation *'Bootstrap Buckaroo' Assets assistance *'Ryan Blevins' 'Music *'Bootstrap Buckaroo' 'Voices *'Chris Keys' *'Bootstrap Buckaroo' *'Josh Blagg' *'James Duvall' Sound *'Bootstrap Buckaroo' *'James Duvall' Quotes *"You sure can brew a good cuppa Joe, chicken"-Foreman 226 after first appearing *"Quit screwin' around!"-Foreman 226 keeping Tim off the rails *"But..."-Tim's only word *"I heard, that one of them's got a crazy horse"-A worker on rumors when the TNT Boys arrive *"You look at all these darling workers, running about ''Digging Holes and Building '''Things-The Mayor talking about the workers Trivia *Tim almost says something but is cut off *The Mayor "unknowingly" references the original series Dig Build Live came from *The "Crazy Horse" has become a sort of self acclaimed meme when it appeared *It is implied that The Mayor or Baron Cobbleblock Is the Admin of the server & not Tim, even though The Mayor is a Testificate *This episode has been notorious for it VERY large gap between Farming which aired at the beginning of 2013 to near the END of the year Category:Episodes